


They Were Roomates

by My_ChemicalKismesis



Series: Collegestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanstuck, Internet Friends, M/M, Multi, oh my god they were roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ChemicalKismesis/pseuds/My_ChemicalKismesis
Summary: Oh my god, they were roomates. TG, CG and EB have been online friends for a while now. Dave, John and Karkat are roomates at the same college.





	They Were Roomates

You are in a truck on your way to college with your twin sister Rose driving. You’re going to the same college so you are driving together. You decide to talk to EB and CG in your Discord server for a bit, to pass the time until you get to the school.

turntechGodhead: ugh cars are so boring

my twin sister is going to the same college so shes driving me

ectoBiologist: i’m starting college today too. my twin sister is actually driving me too! 

carcinoGeneticist: MY OLDER BROTHER IS DRIVING ME. HE’S REALLY ANNOYING THOUGH. HE LECTURES ME EVERYTIME I SEE HIM NOW. 

turntechGodhead: i think ive seen him commenting on your posts and sending you asks about that

“We’re here,” Rose said, parking outside of the dorms. 

turntechGodhead: gotta go im at my school

ectoBiologist: bye tg! 

You grab the few boxes of stuff you have, and walked over to his dorm. Your hands are too full to open the door, so you knock on the door with his foot. The door swung open, and you are met with a dorky looking guy with messy black hair and glasses. 

“Yo, I’m Dave Strider, your roommate.”

“I’m John Egbert.”

“I’m Karkat Vantas,” a third voice shouted, from behind a pile of moving boxes. You put the pile of moving boxes down in a stack on the floor. You sit down next to the stack of boxes, and pull out your phone. 

TG: im moved in now

CG: THAT’S COOL.

 

CG: 

You start laughing. 

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?” Karkat shouted at you from across the room.

“One of my friends sent me a funny meme.”

TG: agsjdhdjdhdhdj 

You then begin actually unpacking you stuff. You enter your room and begin unpacking your stuff. Since the dorms came semi-furnished, you don’t need a bed. You pull sheets onto your bed before beginning to unpack your stuff. You hold your ironic keytar, unsure of where you wanted to put it. You decide to just set it on your bed and eventually deal with it. You hsang up your ironic collection of suits in your closet. On the shelf above them you place your collection of ironic dead things. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was on old draft I have had for ages that I had to change from third to second person. I have big plans for this story. You can find me on Tumblr at my-chemicalkismesis. (Warning: May containt triggering content later on.) I may write another fic that talks about when they first became friends, all those years ago.


End file.
